Cinnamon
by Arabesque
Summary: He had always hated cinnamon...


Magical x Miracle and characters belong to Yuzu Mizutani!

* * *

**CINNAMON**

He had always hated cinnamon, its taste, smell, appearance (a stick, seriously!), and just about everything that was related to it.

However, a certain someone he was very close to happened to _love_ cinnamon. She liked it in her cookies, tea, cereal, and even plain. What kind of idiot just eats a cinnamon stick!

She was doing that right now, sucking on a stick of cinnamon while writing a report. Being Master Wizard wasn't always fun and games.

Unwillingly, he found his gaze wandering to her mouth.

Her little pink tongue darted in and out, wrapping itself seductively around the lucky piece of cinnamon. She made it look delicious. How he wished he was that stick right now.

Groaning, he sighed. He must have it pretty bad if he was jealous of an inanimate object! Especially a piece of the hated cinnamon!

She looked up, worried, "Fern are you okay?"

Blushing, he expelled the dirty thoughts from his head, "I'm fine," he replied, ducking his head down slightly to hide his crimson cheeks.

With a slight frown on her face, she stood up and made her way over to the chair he was reclining on.  
"You don't look too great to me Fern," she said while putting her cool hand on his forehead.

Her other one was still holding that abominable piece of cinnamon, the cause of _all_ his problems.

Growling, he tore the cinnamon stick out of her hands and broke it in two.

She stared at him blankly. What was wrong with him today?

Satisfied that the offending object was unable to cause anymore damage, Fern took action.

Pushing his master against the wall, he captured her lips with his own.  
Surprised, she offered no resistance, hitting the wall with an"Oomph!"

His tongue snaked into her mouth, devouring the cinnamon taste. Strangely, it tasted wonderful now… Maybe he could start to like this stuff after all?

Grasping her hair in his hands, he pulled her closer to him, angling her head so he could get more.

He broke off so they could breathe, both of them panting hard, and then closed the distance again. This time slower, and more sensual.

Sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth in a rhythm age old to man, he dragged moans out of her that embarrassed the both of them.

Her hands traveled up his shirt, exploring his lithe body, inciting some sounds from him too. It was only fair!

They had never gone this far in their courting of each other, but watching her practically giving the cinnamon stick a _blow job_ was just too much for the poor teenage Hahze.

He dragged his fingers through her long pearly hair, hands coming to a rest at the small of her back.

She didn't seem to mind the rough treatment at all, rewarding him with delightful sounds of encouragement.

He trailed his mouth down her jaw line, inhaling her delicious scent of lilacs and powder. Pressing kisses along her neck, he started worrying the delicate skin there.

She gasped, feeling his sharp teeth scrape at her skin, "Fern! Not where people will see!"  
Did that mean he could where people _wouldn't_ see?  
He took that as a yes, and, looking up at her for permission, gently cupped her breasts in his hands.

Caressing them through her blouse, he quickly casted a kekkai. There was no telling how loud they could get…

Gently lifting her shirt up, he untied her chemise, exposing her lovely skin. Creamy white mounds tipped with pink, she was beautiful.

He ogled, transfixed, until she, beet red, bopped him over the head. "Fern! Stop staring!"

He agreed. Time to take this further! Just as he was about to lower his head for a taste, someone knocked on the door.

Grumbling, he went to open it while she fixed up her clothing. It was a maid who was sent by the princess with an invitation for an afternoon tea party. With a terse nod, he agreed for the both of them.

_Anything_ to get the maid to go away.

She left with a knowing smile on her face, allowing the two lovebirds to continue.  
Closing the door and turning around, he smirked, "Now, where were we?"

He had always hated cinnamon, but now, maybe not so much...

* * *

Let there be lemons? ~Never written one before, but let's hear your feedback!~ *blush*


End file.
